Unter den Sternen zu Hause
by JainaSyal
Summary: Atlantis ist nach Jahren auf dem Rückweg in die Pegasus Galaxie, alte Freunde u. Kollegen treffen aufeinander. Mitten zwischen den Galaxien findet John einen blinden Passagier, IN seinem Quartier. Damit aber fangen die Probleme u. Sorgen, erst an. Ihre Herkunft muss um jeden Preis gehütet werden, dann sind da noch Geister der Vergangenheit und trauernde Teyla mit ihrem Sohn...
1. Prolog

** 1. Prolog **

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein helles Licht kam herein, dieses mal war es Tayaryin die mich besuchte. Doch in ihrem Gesicht lag Sorge und auch Trauer. Sie hatte mich noch nie so angesehen. Verwirrt stand ich vom Tisch auf, ließ meinen Stift liegen und lief zu ihr. „Taya, was ist denn? Ist etwas passiert?"

„Nein. Aber... es ist Zeit."

Irritiert sah ich sie an, ich hatte keine, wirklich keine Ahnung wovon sie da redete. Es hatte vorhin erst Abendbrot gegeben, gewöhnlich kam erst jemand kurz bevor ich mich hinlegte, oder erst am Morgen. Wozu es jetzt Zeit sein sollte verstand ich wirklich gar nicht. „Wozu ist es Zeit?" Fragend blickte ich sie an. Sie lächelte traurig zurück. „Zeit für dich, zu gehen, meine Kleine." Sie setzte sich, hob mich auf ihre Knie und strich mir über das Haar. „Aber... wo soll ich denn hin?"

„Zu deinem Vater, seinem Volk. Wir... wir haben dir jetzt alles beigebracht, was wir können. Aber du gehörst hier nicht hin. Du bist... zu sehr Mensch, meine Kleine."

Ich schaute sie nachdenklich an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich... bin doch kein Mensch!" Rief ich und sprang von ihren Knie. „Ich... bin Energie! Alles hier! Ich bin Lanthaner wie du!"

„Nein, bist du nicht." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ging vor mir in die Knie, jetzt war sie sogar kleiner als ich. Verständnislos schüttelte ich den Kopf. Sie nickte mir zu und strich mir über die Wange und das Haar. „Kleiner Stern, hast du dich nie gefragt... warum du das einzige Kind hier bist?"

Stumm sah ich sie an, dachte nach. Nein, eigentlich hatte ich mich das wirklich nie gefragt. Ich war hier aufgewachsen und immer war irgendjemand da gewesen. Ich schaute zurück zu meiner Erzieherin. „Erinnerst du dich an die Geschichten über Proculis und die junge Athar?"

„Chayas Geschichte? Ja." _Ich liebe diese Geschichte, es ist meine Lieblingsgeschichte._

Tayaryin schaute mich mit einem milden Lächeln an. „Ja. Nun... diese Geschichte ist wahr. Chaya hat einen Menschen, und sie war unvorsichtig genug ein Kind zu empfangen. Dich."

„Mich?" Ich trat nach hinten und schüttelte den Kopf. Heiße Tränen rannen über mein Gesicht. Ich wollte hier nicht weg und wieso sagte sie, das Chaya meine Mutter war? Ich... hatte eine lebende Mutter? Als sie sich zu mir vorbeugte stieß ich sie nach hinten. Wut und Verwirrung war alles was ich fühlte.

Dann ging die Tür auf, ich sah jemanden kommen, dann fasste mich jemand und legte mir eine Hand auf die Stirn. Ich schrie und versuchte vergebens freizukommen, ich hasste sie. Ich hasste sie alle! Chaya... meine liebe Chaya... Dunkelheit umfing mich.

xxxXxxx

„Und, John? Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

„Zu Hause, Sir. Zu Hause."

General O' Neill nickte dem jüngeren zu und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Ja, ja, _das_ Gefühl kenne ich." Er grinste und wandte sich dem Ausgang des Kontrollraumes zu. „Ich hoffe allerdings, Sie wissen, was sie sich da aufgehalst haben, ich meine... bei dem einen, oder... anderen Namen ihrer Besatzungsliste war ich schon... verwundert?"

John Sheppard betrachtete den älteren mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Von welchem am meisten General?"

„Der Kombination aus Radek Zelenka und McKay. Sind Sie... sich da _wirklich_ sicher?" Der ältere drehte sich noch einmal herum und musterte ihn zweifelnd. „Ich meine... wenn die zwei zusammen arbeiten, ist das schon, aber... Familie?"

„Oh, ich denke... _das_ kriege ich hin. Die Frauen verstehen sich immerhin bestens."

O'Neill nickte grinsend und hob grüßend den Arm. „Ich wünsche ihnen alles gute Sheppard und... viel Erfolg."

„Danke Sir. Grüßen Sie ihre Familie."

„Das, werde ich."

John Sheppard sah dem in die Jahre gekommenen Urgestein des SGC nach. Er wartete noch bis der Mann durch das Gate verschwunden war, dann wandte er sich um. Bis seine Leute ankamen, hatte er noch etwas Zeit, er wollte sie nutzen, um sein Quartier zu inspizieren und seine Sachen abzustellen. Dieses mal hatte er mehr mit nach Atlantis genommen, als bei seinem ersten mal. Denn dieses mal wusste er, es war sehr wahrscheinlich für immer.

Als einige Stunden später immer mehr Besatzungsmitglieder, samt ihrer Familien durch das Gate kamen, stand er oben in der Kommandozentrale und wartete doch nur auf die eine. Er hatte sie eingeladen, sie und ihr Volk und nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass auch sie zustimmen würde zu kommen. Sie hatte ihr Volk nie gerne alleine gelassen und ihr Sohn liebte die weitläufigen Wälder von Bakara, aber dennoch hatte sie erklärt mitzukommen. Er war noch immer verwundert darüber und obwohl er wusste, das er ihr nie so nahe sein konnte, wie er wollte, so wartete er doch sehnsüchtig auf sie und ihren kleinen Sohn Torren.

Dann sah er sie endlich, hinter ihr folgten Jinto, Halling und einige andere Athosianer, doch einer fehlte und sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, bis Torren ihn entdeckte, sich losriss und weinend auf ihn zu lief. „Onkel John! Onkel John!"

Er rannte alarmiert die Treppen herunter, den eben hatte er kurz ihr Gesicht gesehen, es wirkte gequält und Halling hatte ihm einen warnenden Blick zugeworfen. Er ging die Knie, mitten zwischen den Kisten und Taschen und fing den kleinen Jungen auf, der sich schluchzend gegen ihn warf. Es zerriss ihm das Herz. „Torren, was... was ist denn?"

„Papa... Papa ist tot."

Sein Kopf ruckte hoch und er sah wie Teyla mit sich kämpfte, er wollte zu ihr, doch er wusste es war falsch, also drückte er stattdessen ihren kleinen Sohn tröstend an sich. Doch in seinem Kopf raste es. _Wann? Wie? Wieso weiß ich es nicht?_


	2. Ego suom Astria – Ich bin Astria

_Erwarte stets das Unerwartete,_

_dann wirst du niemals überrascht sein,_

_doch sei dir Gewiss,_

_alles sehen wirst du nich'._

_(Syal)_

** 2. Ego suom Astria – Ich bin Astria **

Ich war spät und eben erst hatte ich Torren ein weiteres mal ins Bett gebracht. Der Junge vermisste seinen Vater unglaublich, so spannend und aufregend er die fliegende Stadt im All, auf der er jetzt lebte auch fand. Der Kleine tat mir Leid. Ich betrat die Außenterrasse und schaute hinauf ins All. Noch immer hatte ich keine Ahnung, was geschehen war. Teyla zu fragen hielt ich für keine gute Idee, Torren selbst schien es nicht zu wissen und Halling schwieg beharrlich, seine einzige Antwort hatte darin bestanden, mir zu erzählen, das es Teylas Aufgabe sei es mir zu sagen, wenn sie... soweit war.

Tja, so stand ich also hier.

„John?"

Verwundert drehte ich mich herum und sah mich unerwartet jener Frau gegenüber die der Grund für einen Großteil meiner Sorgen und unbeantworteter Fragen war.

„Hey, Teyla." Ich nickte ihr zu, zwang mich zu einem belanglosen Lächeln. „Ähm... was machst du hier? Wer... ist bei Torren?"

„Halling," gab sie leise zurück und kam näher. Sie trat an mir vorbei, griff nach dem Geländer und schaute hinunter auf die Stadt. „Er... er sagte, wir müssen reden. Er... hat Recht, denke ich."

Sie seufzte und ich vermied es bewusst sie anzusehen, oder sie zu fragen, sie schien nicht in der Laune zu so etwas. „Nun, es... es war im letzten Winter, er... kam nicht von der Jagd, Kanaan, meine ich."

_Letzten Winter! Bei den Göttern! _

„Seit... seit wann, weiß es Torren," fragte ich leise.

„Seit... ein paar Wochen, als... wir ihn fanden, oder besser... das, was der See wiedergab."

Unwillkürlich verzog ich das Gesicht und schloss die Augen. „Das.. das tut mir Leid Teyla."

„Ja, ich...ich weiß." Sie nickte und blickte hinauf zu den Sternen, dann zu mir. „Am Anfang... hat er viel geweint, danach... war er wütend und dann... nichts, er... er hat nur geschwiegen und... wenn er gesprochen hat, dann... im Dunkeln, zu den Ahnen, bat... um seinen Vater, um...dich."

Sie seufzte schwer. „Dann... kam deine Anfrage und ich... ich wusste einfach ich muss ihn da raus holen und... mich."

„Dann... ist _Halling_ hier um dich zu begleiten?"

„Oder Jinto, vielleicht... uns beide, ich... bin mir nicht ganz sicher."

Ich nickte und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Ihr, packt das, ganz sicher Teyla."

Sie nickte. „Es... es ist nur... als ich, bei den Untersuchungen war..." sie senkte den Blick und schloss die Augen. „All die Zeit, immer wieder haben... wir es versucht, gebetet und nichts... aber nun... ich bin schwanger, John. Ich... weiß wirklich nicht, wie..."

Er atmete rasch ein, drehte sich herum und legte ihr beide Hände auf die Schulter. „Teyla, du bist hier nicht allein, deine Freunde sind hier, dein altes Team."

„Danke. John."

Nachdenklich musterte ich meine frühere Teampartnerin eingehend, dann wurde ich wieder ernst. Schwanger, sie erwartete ein weiteres Kind von Kanan. Eines das seinen Vater nie kennen würde. „Teyla, wenn... Kanan bereits so lange fort ist, warum, ich meine... wie kommt es, das Torren jetzt so sehr..."

Sie senkte den Blick und atmete tief durch. „Vor... ein paar Wochen, da gab es eine... Springflut, wir haben niemanden verloren, aber... nicht mehr alles retten können, das meiste... von Kanaans Sachen... es hat die Wunden wieder aufgerissen."

Einen Moment lang stand ich noch da, beobachteten die Crew und Zivilisten auf den unteren Terrassen und den kleineren Türmen. Dann wandte ich mich ab, griff ihre Hand. „Komm mit, ich denke... ich hab da was. Na, komm!"

Erst als sie mitkam ließ ich sie los und führte sie durch Atlantis bis zu meinem Quartier.

Ich öffnete die Tür, trat ein und ging gleich nach rechts, dort auf dem Regal stand ein kleiner Bilderrahmen, das Foto zeigte Teylas kleine Familie. Ich trat zurück und reichte es ihr. „Hier, nimm es mit. Das wird Torren sicherlich gefallen." Langsam wandte ich mich ab und kramte in einer Schublade herum, bis ich gefunden hatte, wonach ich suchte. Dann zog ich das kleine Lederetui heraus und drehte mich erneut zu ihr herum. „Hier."

„Aber... das... das kommt von Kanaan, er hat es gemacht und dir geschenkt."

Ich nickte und drückte es ihr dennoch in die Hand. „Er sollte etwas von seinem Vater haben."

Teyla nickte und wollte sich schon abwenden, als sie mitten in der Bewegung inne hielt. „Ähm... John, was macht das Kind hier?"

„_Was_?!"

Ich wirbelte herum und starrte wie vom Donner gerührt auf das Bett, mein Bett. Und das Kind. Ich langte nach meinem Headset und rief verärgert nach McKay. Welcher sich genervt zurück meldete.

_Ja, Sheppard? Was haben Sie jetzt schon wieder kaputt..._

„_Ich_! Hören Sie, ich dachte das Sicherheitssystem ist online."

_Das ist es auch und..._

„Dann erklären _Sie_ mir doch mal, wie ein _Kind_ in _mein_ Quartier und _mein_ Bett kommt!"

Ein...ähm...Mo-momentchen...ähm... ja alles... funktioniert und...

„Rodney!"

_Hey, das ist doch nicht meine Schuld, da muss jemand..._

„Ist mir egal, finden Sie heraus, wer die Kleine ist, irgendwer muss sie ja vermissen, oder?"

_Ähm... wie sieht sie aus? Ähm...Name?_

„Sie schläft, ist... vielleicht sieben, oder acht und hat... ähm hellbraunes... Haar?"

Rodney stöhnte und erklärte er würde suchen, ich wollte etwas erwidern, doch Teyla stieß mich an. „Sie... wacht auf."

_Na super auch das noch._ Wenig begeistert sah ich zu dem fremden Kind.

Teyla schüttelte den Kopf und ganz Teyla- und Mutter- Like ging sie auf das Mädchen zu, kniete sich vor sie auf das Bett. „Hey, Süße, ich bin Teyla und wer bist denn du?"

Das Kind sah sie aus großen und definitiv entsetzten Augen an, dann blickte sie sich geradezu panisch um. „...nec Proculis... ut... ut cruvas... egoo... ego pavere?"

_Proculis!? Moment das war doch..._

Teylas Kopf drehte sich in meine Richtung. „War das nicht..."

Ich nickte.

_McKay an Sheppard, alle Kinder in besagtem Alter sind bei ihren Eltern und... es ist definitiv keines alleine... _

„Schon gut McKay, irgendwie glaube ich nicht, das sie durch das Gate herkam."

_Entschuldigung, was war das bitte? Wie soll sie denn sonst..._

„Kontrollieren Sie die Stadt auf Energiespitzen in den letzten Stunden."

_Auf... Sheppard geht's Ihnen wirklich gut? Was soll das bitte..._

„Das war ein Befehl Rodney! Und Ihre Frau soll _sofort_ ins Medizinische Labor kommen!"

_Sheppard, falls..._

„_Rod- ney_!"

_Ja, ja, schon gut, schon gut!_

Ich stöhnte und blickte zu Teyla, die Kleine wirkte nicht mehr ganz so panisch, dafür aber recht verstört. Sie zeigte auf die Athosianerin vor sich. „Teyla?" Fragte sie. Die andere nickte. „Sheppard?" Sie zeigte auf mich. Teyla lächelte. „Ja, John. John Sheppard."

Die Augen des Mädchens weiteten sich als die Tür aufging und hinter Dr. Keller die eintrat, ein Trupp Soldaten mit Stabwaffen entlang lief. Sie schrie auf, sprang auf die Füße und versteckte sich hinter mir, wobei sie fest meine Hand und das Handgelenk umklammerte. „Angst!"

Ich starrte verdattert von Teyla, zu Jennifer und auf die Kleine. Irgendetwas war definitiv seltsam. _Sie_, war seltsam.

„Ähm... ein Kind? Ich... ich dachte wirklich Rodney meint das... bildlich."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein, ich meinte das sehr, sehr wörtlich. Und... ich habe... keine Ahnung, wer das ist. Ähm...wir."

Jennifer Keller sah mich leicht zweifelnd an, dann zu dem Mädchen. „Hey, Kleines, sag mir, wie... heißt du denn? Mmh? Verrätst du es mir? Ich... würde dich gerne zu deiner Momy bringen."

„Momy?" Die Kleine versteckte sich nun gänzlich hinter mir und ich spürte deutlich wie sie zitterte. Abwehrend hob ich die Hand. „Stop Doc," bat ich und zog sie mit sanfter Gewalt um mich herum. „Was... ist... Momy?"

„Ähm... Mama? Mutter?"

Verständnislos sah das Mädchen mich an und plötzlich wusste ich, was mir so seltsam vorkam. „Ist es... ist es möglich das sie uns gar nicht versteht?"

„Was meinen Sie?"

„Sie hat eben eine andere Sprache benutzt, verstanden habe ich davon nur Proculis, dann wiederholt sie nur unsere Worte und antwortet nicht, was... was wenn sie uns also gar nicht versteht?"

„Ich verstehe gerade auch nicht," gestand Dr. Keller. Teyla öffnete den Mund, um zu erklären, als sich McKay meldete.

_Sheppard? Sie hatten Recht, es gab zwei Spitzen, direkt am Schild, eine verschwand sofort durchs Gate, die andere... erst in ihr Quartier, dann durchs nächste offene Gate, aber ich verstehe nicht ganz, was..._

Ich ignorierte ihn und schaute hinunter auf das Kind, wie hieß das noch gleich? Fieberhaft dachte ich nach _Freunde, Freunde... amacus oder? Ja, denke das war es._ „Nou ani... äh...Nou ani amacus?"

Die Kleine wirkte überrascht und sah mich um einiges ruhiger an als zuvor, fast schon nachdenklich. „Tu John?"

„Ähm... ja-a." Ich war mir nicht wirklich sicher was tu bedeutete, aber... es klang doch schon mal... ganz gut. Ich zeigte auf mich. „John," dann auf Teyla und danach Keller. „Teyla, Jennifer." Fragend schaute ich zu ihr und zeigte auf sie. „Ego kommoda assindia?"

Irgendwie klang das verflucht nach bitte, dummerweise hatte ich so gar keine Ahnung, worum sie da bat. Hilflos sah ich sie an.

„Ist das... Antiker?" Fragte Jennifer sehr verblüfft. Teyla nickte. „Die Sprache der Vorfahren."

Ich aktivierte erneut mein Kom. „Sheppard an Dr. Jackson. Bitte kommen, Dr. Jackson!"

_Jackson hört?_

„Ich brauche dringend ihr antikisch im medizinischen Labor." Ich hob die Kleine hoch, war überrascht von ihrem geringen Gewicht und ging zur Tür. „Na, Doc, kommen Sie, finden wir heraus, ob unser Gast tatsächlich Antiker ist."

„Lantianer."

Ich sah verwundert auf das Mädchen, nickte stumm und stieg mit Keller in den Transporter, Teyla versicherte mir nach zu kommen. Ich nickte und der Transporter schloss sich.

„Sie... haben wirklich keine Ahnung wer sie ist?"

„Sehe ich so aus?"

Die Ärztin schwieg und wir stiegen Momente später aus dem Transporter betraten das Medizinische Labor. Sie brachte uns nach hinten in einen Extraraum und wies ihre Leute an, Dr. Jackson zu uns zu schicken kam er. Lange warten mussten wir nicht, sie hatte eben erst einen Scan gemacht und sich nun ein Haar, für den DNA- Abgleich geholt, da erschien das ehemalige SG-1- Mitglied. „Okay, ähm... wieso brauchen Sie jemanden der Antiker kann?"

Ich trat zur Seite und zeigte auf die Kleine, während Dr, Keller ging, doch kaum trat ich einen Schritt hinter den Tisch, rückte die Kleine näher zu mir. _Super, muss das sein? He, geh zu ihm, der versteht dich._

„Ein Kind?"

Ich nickte. „Sie war plötzlich in meinem Quartier, aber... laut Sicherheitssystem war ich der einzige der dort rein ist und... es gab zwei Energiespitzen die letzten Stunden, eine in meinem Quartier. Außerdem, versteht sie kein Wort, oder zumindest fast, aber... sie spricht perfekt antikerisch. Dummerweise bittet sie dauernd um etwas und ich weiß nicht was es ist. Aber,... es sind zwei Dinge. Klang wie: ego kommo... oder kommodo assinda, oder …. so ähnlich."

Daniel sah auf das Mädchen, er legte eine Hand auf seine Brust. „Ego ani Daniel. Tu kommoda assindia?"

Das Mädchen nickte eifrig, Daniel grinste breit. „Sie hat Hunger. Wer... ist sie?"

Ich stöhnte und zuckte die Achseln. „Keine Ahnung."

Daniel fragte sie etwas und sie antwortete leise, wirkte dabei jedoch recht verloren. Er fragte noch etwas. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ego suom Astria."

„Tu Astria?" Die Kleine nickte. Daniel fragte noch etwas sie antwortete unsicher und er strich ihr durch das Haar.

Fragend blickte ich ihm entgegen. „Die Lantianer haben sie Astria genannt, oder mea Stella. Das bedeutet Stern, oder mein Stern. Aber sie hasst sie. Sie haben sie hergebracht, ihre... ich denke es heißt Erzieherin hat ihr vorher gesagt das die Priesterin, zu der sie kaum durfte ihre Mutter ist."

„Wer? Sie... sie hat gesagt, das hier sei nicht Proculis."

Daniel wandte sich wieder dem Mädchen zu, doch Astria schwieg, sie lehnte sich stattdessen bei mir an und begann nun zu weinen. „Athar? Ego... volo meea mater? Mea...mea mater..." schluchzte sie. Hilflos sah ich zu Jackson. „Sie will zu ihrer Mutter. Mea Mater, meine Mutter."

„Moment Athar?" Mein Blick huschte zu dem älteren Mann im Raum. „Tu war du?" Fragte ich Jackson, er nickte. Ich blickte hinunter zu dem Mädchen und hob ihr Gesicht an, damit sie mich ansah. „Tu Astria? Tuus mater... Athar? Chaya Sar?" Ihre Augen leuchteten auf, dann klammerte sie sich bei mir fest und sanft strich ich ihr über den Rücken, _oh man, wie sehr ich das hasste, weinende Kinder!_

„Ich... hab was, sie... sie ist tatsächlich Antiker, ihr genetischer Code ist mit..."

„Sie ist Chayas Tochter," unterbrach ich die Ärztin und Jennifer nickte. „Nur... nur erklärt das nicht, wieso... die _Anderen_, sie hier her zu uns gebracht haben, andere Galaxie und... naja, aufgestiegen sind wir auch nicht, oder?" Argwöhnisch schaute ich die beiden anderen an.

„Nein, aber... sie auch nicht, sie ist... menschlich, wie sie und ich. Und... ihr Vater ist hier."

Ich starrte sie an. „Bitte?"

Sie nickte, zeigte auf mich und reichte mir das Tablett. Fassungslos sah ich auf ihre Daten. „Aber das... das ist _un_möglich ich meine... selbst _wenn_ ich... und ich, ich _habe nicht_, das sind jetzt... keine... vier Jahre her! Wie zum..."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich sagen kann ist, dass sie noch keine vier Jahre alt ist, also ihre Zellen, aber in ihrem Gehirn sind Bereiche aktiv, die wir nicht mal nutzen und..." Die Ärztin zuckte die Achseln. „So, oder so sie ist gesund. Sie hat sie, ihren Vater hier, also... wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen, ich muss die Inventur bis Mitternacht beenden." Sie drehte sich herum und verschwand. Daniel jedoch blieb im Raum und sah fasziniert auf die Kleine in meinem Arm. „He! Sie ist kein Zirkustier."

„Nein, es ist nur... warum jetzt? Ich meine... sie hätten Astria doch jederzeit..."

Ich zuckte die Achseln, hob das Kind entschieden hoch und ging mit ihr an ihm vorbei. „Sie... wir haben doch sicherlich eine Antikerwörterbuch? Schicken sie es in mein Quartier und auf mein Tablett. Ich tickte das Mädchen auf meinem Arm an. „Assindia?"

Sie nickte und mit ihr auf dem Arm verließ ich die medizinische Abteilung. Einige Ebenen weiter oben stiegen wir aus dem Transporter ich setzte ich sie ab, nahm ihre Hand. Gemeinsam mit ihr, ging in die Kantine.

Dort richteten sich wirklich alle Blicke auf uns. Wundern tat es mich nicht, ich meine, da kam ich mitten zur besten Zeit alleine in die Kantine und dann noch mit einem Kind an der Hand. Astria aber war das ganze definitiv zu viel Aufmerksamkeit, sie drängte sich dicht an meine Seite und so nahm ich sie rasch mit mir mit, besorgte uns etwas zu essen und bezog mit ihr einen Platz ganz hinten, in einer wenig einsehbaren Ecke.

„Will nicht sein hier." Sagte sie plötzlich sehr leise. Überrascht sah ich sie an. Okay, der Satzbau stimmte nicht, aber das war definitiv kein Antiker gewesen. Ich strich ihr über die Wange. „Beim nächsten mal schauen sie nicht so, versprochen."

Astria schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Mea... Mater... ich... ich will zu Mater... Chaya."

Ich nickte und legte einen Arm um sie. „Ich weiß Kleines."

„Tu Proculis?"

„Astria, ich... denke nicht, dass wir dorthin können, wenn sie es nicht wollen. Das Gate... ist außerdem deaktiviert." Ich seufzte, ja klar, sie verstand mich ja nicht. Ich blickte sie traurig an. „Atah? Tu Atah?" Fragte sie leise. Ich rief schnell etwas in meinem Tablett auf und sah zurück zu dem Mädchen. „Ja," antwortete ich ihr leise. „Ja, ich bin dein Vater." Offenbar verstand sie doch mehr, als wir gedacht hatten. Ich musterte sie einen langen Moment und drückte sie an mich. Mochte ich es nun wollen oder nicht, dieses hübsche kleine Mädchen war meine Tochter, Chayas, Tochter. _Unsere_. Sie hatte hier nur mich und irgendwie musste ich es damit wohl schaffen für sie da zu sein. Wenn da nur nicht die Tatsache wäre, dass meine dreijährige Tochter die Gestalt eines bald achtjährigen Kindes hatte.


	3. Vater und Tochter

_Nichts ist einfacher, _

_als einen Entschluss zu fassen,_

_und nichts ist schwerer,_

_als einen umzusetzen._

_(Syal)_

** 3. Vater und Tochter- vom loslassen, Neugier und Gefühlen **

Ich war jetzt seit ein paar Tagen bei meinem Vater. Ich verstand ihn immer besser. Es war die Sprache, die Tayaryin in ihren Geschichten manchmal genutzt hatte. Aber ich erinnerte mich kaum noch. Komisch.

Irgendwie, war das so wie so alles seltsam hier.

Ich war hier größer als bei Taya und den anderen. Alles hier war so total anders.

Ich durfte kaum irgendwo alleine hin. Immer waren Soldaten bei mir. Oder so ein großen Mann, der Ronon hieß. Die Menschen hier, kamen von verschiedenen Planeten, Teyla, ihr Sohn und Halling, waren anders, wie mein Vater. Irgendwie, ganz verstand ich das nicht. Aber ich wusste, sie kamen daher, wo diese Stadt nun hin flog.

Ich schaute mich um und entschied, das es mir langweilig war. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich schon bei diesem Soldaten saß. Ich wusste, es gefiel mir nicht. Mein Vater war bestimmt im Kontrollraum, beim Astria wollte zu ihm. Die letzten Tage war er weggewesen, ich wollte zu ihm. Zu ihm oder mater. Aber meine Mutter war nicht hier, also wollte ich zu ihm.

Ich wusste, ich durfte hier nicht weg. Ich wollte aber zu meinem Vater. Es war viel lustiger mit diesem _anderen_ Soldaten, der war nett. Den hier heute, denn mochte ich nicht.

Der andere redete mit mir und zeigte mir spiele, malte mit mir. Der konnte gar nicht _richtig_ malen, aber es war lustig. Er war lustig. Der hier nicht.

Ich drehte mich zu ihm herum. Er stand da und unterhielt sich jetzt mit jemand anderem.

Mit mir redete er nie.

Ich schaute mich um, stand auf und lief an ihm vorbei. Nachdenklich sah ich zurück. Bei den anderen ging das nicht.

xXx

_-John-_

„_SIE HABEN WAS?!"_

Der Soldat starrte mich eine Millisekunde oder so an und stierte dann zum Boden. Er schluckte. „Sie ist... weggelaufen!"

„Wie kann ihnen eine dr..._sechsjährige_ _davon_laufen, wenn _SIE_ doch auf _sie aufpassen sollten_!?"

„John, wir finden sie, sie kann nicht weg."

„Sie... diese Stadt ist riesig! Sie kennt sie nicht und... _Rodney_! Könnte sie unwissentlich eine Luftschleuse öffnen?"

„Ähm... ich stelle sie ab."

John spürte wie ihn das Adrenalin durchschoss und Panik überkam. _Verdammt, wo ist sie!?_

_Halling, an Teyla._

„Halling jetzt nicht, Astria ist weg, sie... _was_?! _Wo seit ihr?"_

Ich weiß auch nicht aber ganz automatisch fuhr ich zu Teyla herum. Eben noch hatte sie mich versucht zu beruhigen aber nun sah ihr Gesichtsausdruck wirklich besorgt aus. „Teyla?"

„Torren, er sagt, er... habe jemanden weinen gehört, Halling meint da war niemand. Aber Torren... John, er kann manchmal die Gefühle von jemandem empfinden und die Gedanken hören, er sagt..."

„Was sagt er?"

„Das es Astria war."

„Wo?"

„Nahe dem Haupthangar."

Ohne überhaupt zu warten rannte ich los. „Rodney! Überprüfen Sie den Bereich! Sheppard an Kommandoraum?"

_Kommandoraum, Lt. Neal hört?_

„Ein Ort zu Ort Transport, mich vor das Haupttor von Hangar 1!" Ich rannte weiter, hörte Neals Bestätigung und blieb stehen. Im nächsten Moment stand ich vor Halling und dem kleinen Torren. „Torren? Weißt du wo Astria ist?"

Der Junge zuckte die Achseln. „Sie... hat Angst."

Ich seufzte.

„Rodney! Legen Sie mich aufs Interkom und lassen sie es offen!"

_Wieso, was... oh jaja verstehe. Offen._

Ich atmete tief durch, um mich zu beruhigen. „Astria? Wo bist du? Hörst du mich?"

_Atah?_

„Ja," erleichtert atmete ich durch. „Astria, wo bist du?"

_Weiß nicht._

„Okay, ähm..." Sie begann zu weinen und schluchzte, rief nach mir. Ich schloss die Augen, zwang mich zur Ruhe, es zerriss mich, sie so verzweifelt zu hören. _Wie hat Halling das damals mit Jinto nur ausgehalten?_ „Hey, hey, nicht weinen, Kleines, Atah findet dich. Erzähl mir... was du siehst!"

Sie schniefte und ich wollte schon ins Tablet sehen, wie das auf Antiker- Sprache hieß, als sie doch antwortete:

_Ein Fenster... ich... ich... sehe den großen Turm!_

„Gut, toll machst du das, was siehst du noch? In dem Korridor, in ... da wo du stehst, wo kein Fenster ist?"

_Wände und..._

_John! Ich hab sie! Ich transportiere sie dorthin!_

Noch ehe ich antworten konnte, stand ich im Korridor hinter meiner Kleinen und weinend rannte sie mir in die Arme. Erleichtert drückte ich sie fest an mich. Sie war noch nicht lange hier, aber inzwischen liebte ich sie nicht nur, ich wollte mir auch gar nicht mehr vorstellen, sie gehen zu lassen. Sie war Teil meines Lebens, ein Teil von mir. _Meine_ Kleine.

_Verdammt, Kleines, tue das nie wieder._

Ich atmete tief durch. „Astria, bitte, tu..."

„Nicht weglaufen," schniefte die Kleine, ihre Hände krallten sich in mein Oberteil und schluchzend drückte sie ihr Gesicht an meine Schulter. „Will nicht weg, aber... will nicht allein sein. Nicht ohne dich, Atah bitte!" Flehte sie kaum hörbar. Ich strich ihr durch das nachdunkelnde Haar, küsste ihren Haaransatz. „Ich hab dich lieb, Kleines." Zusammen mit ihr, stand ich auf und brachte sie hier weg.

In unserem Quartier setzte ich mich mit ihr in die kleine Sitzecke, voller Kissen. Sie kuschelte sich fest an mich und bat wiederholt darum, dass sie nicht allein sein wollte. Ich ahnte was genau sie meinte, denn die letzten zwei Tage hatten wir wirklich wenig Zeit zusammen gehabt, so vieles das hatte geklärt werden müssen, ehe wir den Rückweg antraten. Sanft drückte ich sie an mich. „Es... tut mir Leid Astria, ich... werde mehr Zeit haben, okay?"

„Immer?"

Ich seufzte und schloss die Augen. Dann hob ich sie hoch, setzte sie so auf meine Knie das wir uns ansehen konnten und hob ihren Kopf an, bis sie mich anschaute. Langsam schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Nein, Kleines, nicht immer, ich... ich muss doch sehen, das ich all die bösen Leute da draußen einfange und..." ich strich ihr über das Haar. „...sehen wie...wie es, all unseren Freunden geht. Mmh?"

„Ich will das aber nicht." Sie zog einen Schmollmund und blickte mich mit diesem verzweifelt - flehenden Kinderblick an, der einem das Herz zerriss. Ich wollte es ihr wirklich versprechen, doch ich kannte mich einfach zu gut. Wie sollte ich ihr also etwas versprechen, das ich niemals würde einhalten können und wollen, waren meine Freunde in Gefahr? Nein, ich kannte mich einfach so gut, ich würde nicht lange still auf Atlantis sitzen können, während meine Leute dort draußen waren. …. _Nur... wie... wie soll ich das jetzt einem Kind erklären?_

Plötzlich veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde ganz ernst und traurig. Sie nickte und ihre kleinen blau- grauen Augen sahen ihn groß an. „Du musst helfen." Flüsterte sie viel zu ernst für so ein junges Kind und nickte. Die Tatsache das er hier tatsächlich nur eine dreijährige vor sich hatte, welche einfach nur älter aussah, das machte es dabei nicht wirklich leichter. Er seufzte und öffnete den Mund. „Du... du passt aber auf, ja? Ich... ich will meinen Vater haben."

Ich hatte Mühe meine Sorge und die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken, also nickte ich einfach und zog sie erneut an mich.

Zwei Tage später, war ich stolz mein Versprechen eingelöst zu haben und das zu einem beiderseitigen Vorteil. Denn ich hatte inzwischen festgestellt, das zu wissen wo sie gerade war, meine Aufmerksamkeit doch um einiges steigerte.

Unerwartet betrat plötzlich jemand mein Büro, ich warf einen raschen Blick nach rechts. Sie saß mit angestrengtem Gesichtsausdruck vor ihrem Tablet und schien den Besucher nicht einmal zu bemerken. Ich sah rasch auf, zu meinem Gast, der nun vor meinem Tisch zum stehen kam. „Woolsey?"

„Sheppard? Ich ähm... nun, ja, ich muss schon sagen, ich bin begeistert wie rasch sie dieses mal mit Ihren Berichten fertig waren und das... trotz Kind. Die Kleine scheint sie weniger Energie und Aufmerksamkeit, oder gar..._Ab_lenkung zu kosten, als ich..."

„_FERTIG_!"

Neben meinem Tisch sprang ein kleines Mädchen auf ihre Beine, jagte auf mich zu und hielt mir das Tablet hin, aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte ich, wie Woolsey fassungslos, wie ungläubig auf Astria schaute. „Was zum..."

„Ich bekomme Arbeit und Familie unter ein Dach, Sie haben ihre Berichte, also mache ich meine Arbeit, korrekt, oder?" Fragte ich mit einem Seitenblick auf ihn, während ich meine Kleine hochhob. „Sie erhielten außerdem die angeforderte Bewerberauswahl und noch eine Liste mit benötigten Dingen. Worin sollte also das Problem bestehen?"

„Ich...ähm... ach vergessen Sie es!" Rief der Mann und ging eilig davon. Ich sah wie Astria ihm nachdenklich nachsah. „Der... ist... merkwürdig."

„Ähm...stimmt." Ich grinste sie schief an und küsste sie auf ihre Stirn, ehe ich mit ihr im Arm aufstand.

Sie kicherte. „Kann aber laufen." Sie pickte mit dem Finger an meine Schulter und in meine Seite. „Runter!" Lachte sie bittend. Ich ignorierte sie verließ mit ihr mein Büro und hob sie höher, bis sie zappelnd auf meiner Schulter lag. Sie lachte und rief nach mir, sie wollte herunter gelassen werden, klopfte mit den Fäusten rufend gegen meinen Rücken. Die zum Teil empörten Blicke der anderen ignorierte ich, auf einmal hielt sie still und ich schaute zu ihr. Astria betrachtete die Techniker und Militärs um uns herum und lachte hell auf.

„Soll ich schreien?" Fragte sie leise.

Ich hielt inne und setzte sie vor mir ab, schaute sie nachdenklich an. Wenn ich bedachte, dass sie noch keinen Monat hier war und damals kaum ein Wort verstanden hatte, so war es erstaunlich wie gut sie die sie umgebenden Menschen inzwischen durchschaute. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und rieb mir nervös den Nacken. „Ähm... wollen wir essen?"

„Nein! Erst kämpfen!" Rief die Kleine.

Verwirrt sah ich auf das Mädchen hinunter. „Du willst... was?"

„Kämpfen mit dem Stock, mit Torren. Wir gehen jetzt?" Sie schnappte mit beiden Händen nach einer von meinen und zog sie kräftig mit sich. „Ko-oomm!"

Ich zuckte die Achseln und ließ mich von ihr mitziehen.

Tatsächlich führte sie mich bis zum Trainingsraum. Dort stand Teal'c und ihm gegenüber stand wirklich der kleine Sohn von Teyla, in seiner Hand den Trainings- Stock. Der kleine Athosianer grinste breit und hinten an den Fenstern stand Halling, er hatte ein stolzes Lächeln im Gesicht.

Teal'c griff den Jungen an, ich war sicher das er so etwas schon öfter getan hatte, dann fiel mir sein Sohn ein, seine Enkel und ich nickte, _Ja, vermutlich tat er das öfter._

Neben mir hatte meine Tochter plötzlich selber einen Kampfstab in der Hand und schaute zu.

Mir gefiel das ganze nicht, anderseits, hatte ich selbst gesagt, sie müsste sich verteidigen können. Schon für den Fall, das jemand herausfand wer sie war. Denn nur weil im System stand, sie sei ein Alien- Waisenkind, war das kein Garant für eine gute Tarnung. Ihr Blut konnte und würde sie verraten. Dennoch gefiel es mir nicht, _sie ist drei Herr Gott_!

Plötzlich fiel Torren nach hinten, Teal'c schlug ihm den Kampfstab aus der Hand und der Junge keuchte.

Plötzlich, noch ehe ich reagieren konnte, rannte Astria vor und parierte Teal'cs vorgetäuschten Schlag. Der Jaffa sah sie erstaunt an und nickte ihr anerkennend zu. „Guter Schlag Astria Sheppard."

Astria nickte, wobei sie breit grinste. Sie hob Torrens Stab auf und reichte ihn ihr. Auffordernd sah sie den gleichaltrigen an. „Komm, zusammen."

„Oh...wow, Moment!" Rief ich und trat hinter mein Mädchen.

„Teal'c?" Fragte ich lauernd. Doch Halling trat neben mich, legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Sie ist... gut."

„Moment! Sie haben sie...aber das ist...sie ist _meine_ Tochter!_ Sie ist... drei_!" Entgeistert starrte ich den Athosianer an.

„_Atah_! _Du_ hast gesagt _ich muss_ _das_ lernen."

„Ja, ja, aber doch nicht... aarhh, nicht so früh, ich meine..." ich seufzte tief und nickte dann. Ich drückte leicht die Schulter meiner Tochter und nickte ihr zu, als sie zu mir aufschaute. Ganz langsam strich ich ihr über die Wange und lächelte ihr zu. „Viel Glück," brachte ich mühsam hervor und zog mich noch widerwilliger zurück. Sie aber strahlte und griff den großen Jaffa an, als sei es das harmloseste Kinderspiel.


End file.
